¡Tras las Rejas!
by DiosaGeminis
Summary: Nunca le pidas a un Geminiano ser tu Abogado. (One-Shot)


**¡¿Tras las Rejas?!**

* * *

 _Nunca le pidas a un Geminiano ser tu Abogado._

* * *

Cierto día, Kanon estaba en la Comisaría de Atenas destornillándose de la risa, mientras que el resto de los Santos Dorados lo veían con malos ojos (a ecepción de Saga, quien era el único que, curiosamente, no se encontraba presente). Las pruebas no habían sido suficientes en acusarlo por estafar Turistas; así que había decidido actuar como Abogado en cada uno de los casos de sus Otros Compañeros.

En ese momento, se encontraba "defendiendo" a Mu.

\- Este Señor de aquí, que parece como si le hubieran arrancado las cejas para luego pegarle papel glasé en color rosita… - Hablaba el Juez civilizadamente.

\- ¡Oiga! ¡Yo no me depilo las cejas ni me pego papel glasé en la frente con silicona! ¡Y además no son rositas, son rojos! – Rezongó el Ariano poniendo cara de póker.

\- Como le decía… - Siguió el Señor Juez ignorándolo con maestría. – Este Tipo se agarró a los golpes con el dueño del bar porque éste último no quiso venderle otra botella de vino. – Y Kanon asintió, aparentando seriedad, aunque por dentro se estaba destornillado de la risa. – Luego de salir de dicho lugar, crea otra pelea en la calle, hasta que finalmente alguien lo trajo a la comisaria. Y como usted podrá ver, está borracho.

\- Él acepta su error y se declara culpable.

\- ¡¿Qué dishees, Clon de Saga?! ¡Hip!… – Le gritó Mu, antes de ahogarse con un hipido. El Menor de los Gemelos sólo le sonrió torcido, para luego alejarse de la celda en donde se encontraba el Santo de Aries.

Iba a llegar tarde al caso de Aldebarán.

\- Se declara culpable sin mayores contratiempos, y también acepta reparar los daños que ha causado en el dichoso bar. Le pagaré la fianza.

Sin más que decir, se alejó del pasillo aún con las quejas de Mu taladrándole los oídos; el tipo tenía tal borrachera que no recordaría absolutamente nada en el día siguiente. Entró a la salita donde estaba Aldebarán esperando, a él todavía no le habían asignado ninguna celda; se sentó a su lado y leyó el expediente.

\- "Amenazó a un sujeto por robarle su preciada mercancía y luego lo golpeó." – El Geminiano pasó a verlo con seriedad, y luego terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo sacaría en un santiamén, después de todo, ¿Si había podido estafar a un Dios, cómo no podría sacar a un idiota de la cárcel? Era pan comido. Él era el mejor Manipulador del Zodiaco, aunque Saga también lo era.

\- ¿Tiene algo que decir en la defensa de este hombre, Señor Abogado?

Kanon se levantó, entusiasmado, al oír las palabras del Juez.

\- Desde luego, Juez. – Sus ojos relampaguearon por pura emoción. Aldebarán solamente negó con la cabeza. – Pese a ser un Negocio por demás pirata, mi cliente es un tipo honrado. Este sujeto además de querer robarle la mercancía, quiere sacarle dinero. Como este empresario no hay igual, y si quiere pruebas revísele el bolsillo.

Le sonrió malévolamente apenas lo pusieron tras las rejas, ya vería la forma de sacarlo, aunque le resultase divertido hundirlo todavía más. Pero pronto se acordó del resto y se dirigió hacia donde esperaban Shaka y Aioros. Kanon se sentó en el puesto que le correspondía al Juez.

\- ¿Ahora eres Juez? – Inquirió Aioros desaprobatoriamente. El Geminiano sólo asintió, sin inmutarse, mientras sujetaba el martillo y se chantaba la toga de la justicia humanitaria. – Pues con razón no te encarcelaron, ¿No eres asesino al igual que Saga?

\- ¡Orden en la sala, y usted cierre esa repugnante boca! – Le gruñó malhumorado. No permitiría que el estúpido Arquero metiese la pata y lo pusiera mal ante la presencia de las Autoridades. – Dígame sus argumentos.

\- Shaka dice que yo le robé un no sé qué cosa.

\- Realmente lo hizo, Señor Juez Todopoderoso.

\- ¡No le creas a esta piltrafa de peluca oxigenada!

\- ¡¿A quién le dices piltrafa, retrasado con cuerpo de caballito?!

\- ¡Ya basta los dos! Ahora, ¿Por qué te robaría este Señor? ¿Acaso no ves que sufre el síndrome equino? Prácticamente es un discapacitado que debe tomar sus respectivas pastillas. – Kanon golpeó la mesa con el martillo, y entonces un Oficial comentó de que el Juez lucía extraño ese día. – Al Señor Equino se le da un día tras las rejas.

"Equino." Una sonrisa doblemente malvada cruzó su rostro en cuanto la palabra tomó forma en su mente.

Ambos lo vieron con sorpresa, y Kanon se rió mientras abandonaba el lugar. Los Oficiales se sorprendieron en cuanto el Juez verdadero apareció en escena, pero rápidamente se pusieron blancos del miedo cuando el Gemelo Malvado (aunque ambos eran igual de malvados), se pasó el dedo índice por el cuello, en una clara amenaza.

El siguiente caso le correspondía a Milo; se lo declaraba culpable por golpear a una gorda, pero había sido en defensa propia porque ésta había intentado manosearlo, así que salía impune. El que siguió fue Aioria, pero él nada más estaba para acompañarlos.

Quien continuó fue Dohko, por hacer lavado de dinero, pero sacarlo le resultó relativamente fácil. Ahora Kanon acompañaba a Afrodita, quien no paraba de lloriquear.

\- Señor Juez, mi cliente no se encuentra en esta situación por haberse emborrachado como todo el mundo piensa, de hecho ni siquiera consume alcohol. Sólo porque secuestró al muerto de su ataúd por parecerse mucho a un amigo suyo llamado Mascara de la Muerte, no es Necrofílico ni nada de eso. – Se sujetó el pecho y fingió sentirse apenado.

\- ¿Mascara? Pero si él está aquí mis…

\- Sígueme el juego o terminarás en esta pocilga durante toda la inmortalidad que te concedió Athena.- Gruñó molesto, y Afrodita volvió a lloriquear. Fue tanta la "pena", que el Juez terminó creyéndosela

\- ¡Mascara! ¡¿Por qué te has ido?! ¡Responde desde donde quiera que estés! – Fingió llorar y golpeó la mesa. Kanon suspiró.

\- ¡Aquí estoy idiota!

\- ¡Todavía puedo oír su voz aullando desde el más allá!

\- ¡No inútil! ¡Que aquí estoy!

\- Yo, como su Abogado, lo mandaré a un Psicólogo y de ser necesario, a un Siquiatra… bueno, lo atenderé yo mismo porque soy licenciado en Siquiatría. – Y no mentía en eso, realmente era Siquiatra… y Médico Forense de paso.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Como le decía, él necesita tratamiento profesional, pastillas, quizás sedantes… Mascara jamás regresará del Inframundo y él todavía no lo acepta.

\- ¡Pero si estoy en la otra celda!

\- Ejem… - Kanon procedió a acariciar la cabeza del Pisciano. Afro lo vio con odio y volvió a lloriquear, pero esta vez en serio, porque el Geminiano le mostró la foto del cadáver que había "secuestrado".

El Juez asintió y lo dejó en manos del Manipulador Siquiatra.

El siguiente caso que le tocó fue el de Shura; tenía diez multas por conducir ebrio (ni pregunten cómo se habrá emborrachado el siempre correcto Shura), y luego Camus, por maltratar a los Alumnos de su Asignatura (era Profesor de Historia), ya que según él, los mocosos no eran más que unos ignorantes y necesitaban disciplina. Y por último, tenía a Mascara Mortal.

El mismo sujeto que no se cansaba de meter la pata gritándole a Afro.

\- ¡No estoy muerto! ¡Y ese de la foto no soy yo!

\- Ya cierra el pico. – Masculló Kanon, sentándose a un lado. Mascara sólo sonrió psicóticamente; el Menor de los Gemelos lo observó amenazante. - ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

\- Casi destroza el Capitolio de Washington.

Kanon se dejó caer pesadamente en la mesa, ¿Qué demonios hacía Mascara al otro lado del mundo?

Ahora necesitaría manipular a Pluto (el Dios de las Riquezas) para conseguir más dinero.

Aunque técnicamente eso era estafar a Hades.

¡Bah! ¿Y a él qué le importaba? Ni Hades se salvaría del Castigo de Shion cuando se enterase de las "travesuras" que hicieron sus "niños".

* * *

 **Fin…**

* * *

 **Notas:** De acuerdo, fue muy bizarro y cortito, pero tenía que intentarlo XD


End file.
